Hasta el final
by LStone
Summary: Tres chicos aparentemente normales llegan a Hogwarts con un verdadero objetivo. James, Albus, Rose, Adriana, Scorpius y Scarlett tendrán que descubrir lo que traman los tres nuevos estudiantes y frenarlos.
1. Epílogo

**Buenas a todos, después de unas larguísimas vacaciones he vuelto con un nuevo proyecto. Un long fic. Apasionada de Harry Potter como soy y valorando todas las aventuras que ha vivido mi queridísimo trío dorado he decidido tomar la nueva generación para este fic. Espero que os guste y agradecería alguna crítica... Muchas gracias por vuestro tiempo y lectura. **

**Disclaimer: Este mundo no me pertenece, pertenece a la grandiosa JK. Rowling. **

**Hasta el final**

_Epílogo._

El humo a presión salía de la máquina del expreso de Hogwarts, indicando que un nuevo año comenzaba. Las puertas estaban siendo cerradas y cientos de padres despedían a sus hijos con profunda nostalgia.

—¡Hugo pórtate bien y vigila a tu hermana! ¡No dejes que se junte con el paliducho de Malfoy! —Gritó Ron Weasley a su hijo menor mientras el tren se alejaba lentamente.

—¡Cállate papá, es mi novio! —Voceó otra Weasley desde el interior del compartimento, hasta que su voz se perdió por el andén.

—¿A quién has llamado paliducho? Eh, Weasley —Susurró una voz autoritaria detrás de el pelirrojo. Éste tragó saliva al reconocerla.

—Malfoy... ¿Cómo... estás? —Dijo Ron con voz ahogada mientras que Harry se reía por lo bajo.

—Es mi hijo Weasley, no lo olvides. —Murmuró Draco con una mueca de desprecio en la cara.

—¡Y Rose es mi hija y el degenerado de tú hijo está con ella y...y! —Pero Ron fue cortado por un fuerte pisitón de Hermione.

—Vamos Ron, estás muy pesadito. —Concluyó Hermione tirando de su esposo hacia la salida de la estación, no sin antes pedir disculpas a Draco.

Harry y Ginny siguieron a la pareja sonrientes porque todos años siempre era la misma historia, aunque ya quedaba muy poco tiempo para eso.

En uno de los compartimentos del tren el ambiente era estupendo, se escuchaban risas, conversaciones sobre qué hacer durante todo el año, protestas...

—Rosie no te pongas así, ya sabes como es tu padre, no tiene caso seguir discutiendo con él. —Tranquilizó Scorpius Malfoy a su novia, que tenía una buena cara de disgusto.

—No Scor... Es que me niego. Siempre tiene que montar el numerito en la estanción. —Se quejó la pelirroja haciendo un puchero a su novio.

—Rosie, no te pega nada la cara de perrillo abandonado. —Se mofó James con una sonrisa burlona.

—Rosie, blablablabla, blablablabla. —Imitó su prima con rentintín haciendo que tanto James con Albus soltaran una carcajada, aunque la de James fue más bien impertinente.

—¿Y dónde está Lily? —Preguntó de pronto Hugo haciendo que todos se quedaran en silencio.

James y Albus, por su parte, pusieron cara de frustración.

"Seguro que está con el idiota de Steve, esa niña ya verá." Pensaron los dos como si de una conexión telepática se tratase. Lily siempre había sido una chica muy independiente pero aun así sus hermanos siempre habían sido muy sobreprotectores con ella, porque para ellos aun seguía siendo una niña.

El silencio se mantuvo durante un par de minutos hasta que por fin las conversaciones empezaron de nuevo. De repente las puertas del compartimento se abrieron dando paso a dos chicas: Una de ellas era alta, y tenía el cabello largo y negro azabache, con finas ondas. Tenía los ojos de color marrón oscuro con pestañas espesas, la nariz chata y los labios ligeramente carnosos. Era muy atractiva, aunque no le gustaba llamar la atención, prefería ir con unos vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta. La otra chica era opuesta, tenía el pelo castaño claro tirando a rubio y contaba con unos bonitos ojos verdes. Su rostro estaba plagado de pecas que le hacían parecer inocente y tenía la nariz fina, parecida a la de la chica morena. Aun así no eran muy parecidas, aunque compartían ciertas similitudes en la forma de mirar y en los gestos.

—¡Adri, Scar! —Saludaron a las chicas. Ellas se dedicaron gestos de desprecio e incluso pareció que se pelearon por entrar en el compartimento. Pero bueno, era el comportamiento habitual entre ambas hermanastras porque no se tenían demasiado aprecio.

Adriana se sentó junto a James y los dos se pusieron a hablar como cotorras. Desde muy pequeños habían sido grandes amigos, los mejores.

Scarlett, por su parte, se sentó entre Albus y Hugo para hablar sobre las múltiples cosas que había hecho durante el verano.

El día transcurrió con tranquilidad y finalmente llegaron a Hogwarts. James y Adriana miraron el majestuoso colegio con algo de nostalgia, ya que era su último año. Los demás siguieron con sus carcajadas y charlas hasta que traspasaron las puertas del bonito castillo. Porque durante ese curso sería su hogar de nuevo, sus paredes les acogerían con cariño y cuidarían de ellos como siempre.

El Gran Comedor estaba repleto de gente, las voces de cientos de alumnos resonaban en la estancia. Los nuevos pasaban bajo la atenta selección del sombrero, algunos comían con despreocupación, otros saludaban a sus amigos de punta a punta. El cielo estrellado reposaba en lo alto del emblemático salón.

—¡Buenas noches alumnos! —Comenzó a decir la directora y profesora McGonagall con su porte seria, aunque su mirada inspiraba felicidad y confianza. —Otro nuevo curso comienza y este año tengo buenas noticas para vosotros. Como todos sabéis somos institución hermana con la academia de magia McAdams, y este año vamos a tener el privilegio de tener con nosotros a sus estudiantes más brillantes. Por favor, ¡Un fuerta aplauso para ellos! —Presentó la ancia con algo parecido a una sonrisa.

Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron de par en par. Por ellas entraron tres adolescentes en fila. Sus semblantes eran muy diferentes. El primero era un chico bastante alto y flaco, una mirada penetrante y oscura le otorgaba un aspecto peligroso y ligeramente cruel. La segunda era una chica de larga cabellera pelirroja, su mirada azulada le daba un toque risueño y gracil, parecía una niña pequeña. El tercer chico era el perfecto "sex symbol", por así decirlo. Tenía el pelo desordenado y rubio, unos ojos azules le acompañaban dándole un aspecto sexy y varonil. Era el que más llamada la atención de los tres. Sus nombres eran Jefferson, Anya y Jake. Los tres se presentaron debidamente y dieron un discurso sofisticado y preparado. Tres chicos aparentemente normales. Pero esos tres chicos escondían un secreto, un oscuro secreto... Y también unas oscuras intenciones.

* * *

><p>¿Qué os pareció? No estoy muy familiarizada con este tipo de fic aunque sea fan incondicional de HP, así que no seáis muy duros conmigo porfis..<p> 


	2. Oscuras intenciones

**¡Hola a todos! Pues nada, aquí traigo el primer capítulo. Durante los primeros episodios lo haré desde el punto de vista de los personajes, para que conozcáis sus personalidades poco a poco, seguramente me centre en todos. Espero que os guste y aquí os dejo con ello.. **

**Capítulo 1: Oscuras intenciones.**

POV James

Parece mentira, vaya. El curso acaba de comenzar y ya nos han metido a los tres perfectos petardos de turno. No es que me moleste, porque la verdad es que no creo que interfieran en mi vida para nada, pero el hecho de tener que aguantar las tres voces cansinas y sabiondas durantes horas y horas de clase me parece como mínimo de mal gusto.

¿Lo peor de todo? Es que por culpa de esos tres estoy aquí, en clase de Historia de la magia, filosofando como un pardillo. Pero qué aburrimiento por favor... Y parece que Adriana se ha quedado dormida escuchando a la pelirroja absorve-cerebros.

—¡Chst! Adri... —Susurro muy bajito, para que su despertar sea menos asustadizo que de costumbre. Me fijo en como ella abre los ojos con lentitud y también en cómo se da cuenta de dónde está.

—Joder James, me podías haber avisado antes, llevo por lo menos veinte minutos durmiendo tan ricamente —Se quejó ella con voz pesada, después se estiró en la silla sin cortarse ni un pelo.

Sonreí, estaba claro el por qué de ser mi mejor amiga. Adriana y yo nos habíamos complementado muy bien desde que éramos unos críos, creo que supe que sería mi mejor amiga desde que la conocí. Habíamos creido juntos en cierta manera, ella me ayudaba y yo hacía lo mismo. Adriana es para mi como el perfecto mejor amigo que todo adolescente desea tener, aunque claro, es una chica. Y tanto que es una chica, una de las más guapas que he visto en mi vida... Aunque eso a mí me la trae al pairo. Aunque somos muy iguales, también somos muy diferentes. Porque como bien he dicho, Adriana es el perfecto chico pero en chica, a ella lo de ligar ni la va ni la viene.

Y ahí está, sentada en la silla con la cara adormilada y sin casi poder despegar los párpados.

—¿Jamesi? —Me llama de forma cómica e infantil, cosa que me da un pelín de repelús, pero ella lo hace así para sacarme de mis trances momentáneos.

—Jamesi es nombre de perro patada —Comento después de ordenar mi cabeza. Nos miramos y acto seguido intentamos que las risas no salgan de nuestras gargantas.

La clase continua y los tres jinetes del infierno siguen mareando la perdiz, no hay manera de que se callen. Adriana y yo llevamos al menos quince minutos jugando al tres en raya sin ningún tipo de emoción, hasta que por fin toca el timbre y como si de una chincheta en la silla se tratase, nuestros traseros se despegan de la silla a la velocidad de la luz.

—¡Joder, por fin! —Vocea Adriana, sin importarle que los McAdamios estén ahí, mirándola con desaprobación.

McAdamios, os preguntaréis... Además de jugar al tres en raya Adriana y yo hemos estado pensando en motes para el grupele que nos ha traído la directora.

Jefferson, el rancio, está claro. Es que mira que el tío es rancio... Y encima parece que se pueden freír huevos en su cabeza de la grasa que tiene en pelo.

Anya, bueno... Vamos a ver que yo me centre. Aunque no se lo he confesado a Adri, la chavala está de toma pan y moja. Pero aun así es una friki de mucho cuidado. Anya la maniática, así ha quedado la cosa.

Y luego está el tal Jake, que a pesar de ser un friki como la freidora humana y la comelibros, parece que tiene intenciones de eclipsarme. Y aunque estoy totalmente seguro y confiado de que soy tropecientas veces mejor que ese nuevo con los ojos claros y porte de Brad Pitt no me fio... Que las mujeres de Hogwarts son muy golosas y cuando ven un par de ojos bonitos y una sonrisa matadora se lo creen y allá que van. Y vale, reconozco que ser popular y que te crean un Adonis está muy bien, ¡qué narices! A mí me apasiona.

Adriana y yo charlamos de camino a clase de Artes Oscuras, y por lo visto los McAdamios también vienen.

—Te juro que como tenga que estar aguantando otra hora y pico más a estos pardillos finjo una enfermedad terminal y me voy a la enfermería de cabeza —Protestó mi morena amiga. Sabía a la perfección que Adriana era una de mi club de vagos profesionales y que lo de ir a clase era como una tortura china, lenta y dolorosa. Pero claro, si los jinetes del infierno McAdamico se unían al sermón del profesor la cosa ya dejaba demasiado que desear.

Nos sentamos en última fila, para variar, y como si fuese un ritual subimos las piernas a la silla de los de delante, ponemos el libro delante de nosotros de forma que nos tape y cerramos los ojos.

—Entonces hoy hablaremos de Lord Voldemort... —Se escucha al principio del aula. Adri y yo nos miramos y por primera vez en la vida decidimos atender en una clase de Artes Oscuras. Adoptamos actitud de estudiantes hechos y derechos y empezamos a escuchar al profesor.

El profesor habla sin parar de cosas que todo el mundo sabe, pero que aun así gusta escuchar. A mí personalmente me encanta saber cómo ese malnacido fue derrotado, y más cuando a mis oídos llega el nombre de Harry Potter. ¡Qué orgulloso estoy de ti, papá! Pero al caso, hay un pequeño detalle que llama mi atención.

—James... Los McAdamicos parecen furiosos —Susurra la vocecilla de Adriana sobre mi oreja derecha. Yo me limito a asentir para corroborar que también me he dado cuenta.

El proyecto de Brad Pitt se levanta indignado de su silla y todos los ojos se posan sobre el, incluso los míos, porque el príncipe parece que está realmente enfadado y me ha llamado mucho la atención.

—Disculpe, profesor, pero me parece que es una falta de respecto hablar sobre un tema tabu como es el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado —Dice Jake, con un veneno muy detectable en la voz.

Si él se indigna, pues yo también. Y mis genes Potter-Weasley hacen gala y me levanto de la silla, con una expresión chulesca para que vea que no voy precisamente de broma.

—Ese, se llama Voldemort, y ESE, está más que tocado y hundido. Si te consideras un fiel seguidor de su "prestigiosa" vocación te recomiendo como buen "amigo" que soy de que sigas sus pasos... Aunque un mediocre como tú no sería capaz de pisar ni a una simple cucaracha —Suelto en plan discurso de héroe. Todos me miran con admiración y Adriana aplaude un poco, aunque sé que lo hace por fastidiar. Me fijo en el rubio de bote y cuando está a punto de empezar a gritarme, la mano de la maniática Anya le cubre la boca.

—Suficiente Jake, no seas imbécil —Dice ella con frustración y a mí me llama la atención ese cáracter tan... Vamos, que me pone. Y encima la tía me acaba de guiñar un ojo, estoy que lo parto.

—¿Una nueva conquista para el fucker Potter? —Pregunta Adriana con tono aburrido, porque obviamente no es tonta y se ha dado cuenta de la escenita.

—Por supuesto. ¿Celosa? —Pregunto intentando poner voz arrebatadora, aunque me he quedado en el intento a juzgar por las risas que se está pegando Adriana a mi costa.

La clase termina sin más incidentes y los McAdamicos hombres se van rapidamente, aunque uno de ellos me dedica una mirada de odio de la que yo paso olimpicamente. Anya tarda en recoger, lo que en lenguaje sexualmente activo quiere decir que está esperando a que yo me acerque y le susurre "Ey nena, ¿quieres que te ayude?", pero como yo no me pienso rebajar a tanto por una chica McAdamica me quedo esperándola apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Voy a decirle algo a Adriana pero ya se ha marchado.

La pelirroja se acerca y yo compongo mi sonrisa de perfecto galán de calendario de bomberos.

—¿James verdad? —Pregunta en un tono de voz sumamente inocente, incluso me saca una sonrisa.

—Oh por favor mujer, no me digas que ahora te has convertido en un ángel caído del cielo y hace escasos minutos parecías una asesina en serie cuando has hablado a tu amigo el Adoni.. Jake. —Mierda, pienso. Tengo que controlar mis pensamientos, no puedo revelar mis motes maléficos al enemigo.

Parece que le he caído en gracia, porque se está riendo. Su risa es bonita, ligera y aterciopelada, no es tan gutural como la de Adriana. Es que como paso tanto tiempo con ella al final pienso que todas las chicas son sacos de patatas con ideas dementes. Cuando por fin deja de reírse me atrevo a preguntar su edad, 17, suena perfecto.

—Si quieres podemos ir a tomar algo esta noche a Hogsmeade, mañana no hay clase —Digo con normalidad, porque este tipo de invitaciones las tengo que hacer todas las semanas y además, para qué mentir, con diferentes personas.

Ella se lo piensa, aunque algo me dice que es para dárselas de dura. A mí no me la da con queso, tiene pinta de ser una pelirroja muy muy mala. Creo que tengo que dejar de fantasear seriamente o me veré afectado dentro de poco, quizás más mi tercera pierna que yo, pero vamos en conjunto.

—Vale, James... Mmm... James, que nombre más sexy. —La tía se acaba de morder el labio ¡Es bipolar perdida! Primero va de difícil y ahora se me pone así. En fin, no importa, está buena.

—A las 9, en las tres escobas. —Me despido con un gesto triunfal y después me voy en busca de Adriana.

En los ratos de descanso todos nos solemos reunir en un corredor que siempre está vacío, en el tercer piso. Encontramos el lugar en cuestión cuando Albus llegó a Hogwarts, vamos, que le encontró él. No tiene nada de especial, un par de bancos y poca iluminación. Como no lleva a grandes lugares nos hemos apalancado ahí y hay bastante gente que lo sabe, por eso no pasa ni Dios. Camino con despreocupación y entonces veo algo que me impacta, que me impacta demasiado. ¿Qué narices hace Adriana hablando con el McAdamio numero tres? ¿Por qué se ríe? No, corrijo, ¿por qué se ríe tan...Poco Adriana? Me acerco sin cortarme ni un pelo y ellos dos se quedan callados.

—Vaya, ¡pero qué sorpresa! —Digo con sarcasmo, mientras dedico una mirada a Adri de "¿qué coño está pasando aquí?"

—Parece que Potter no sabe respetar el término de conversación privada —Dice con un tono pomposo que me revuelve el estómago, y lo peor es que Adriana parece que se ha reído.

—Vamos James —Adriana me agarra de la muñeca y empieza a tirar de mí como si no hubiera pasado nada de nada. Me indigno, de verdad que me indigno.

—Te veo luego Jake —Dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

¿Qué qué? ¿Cómo? O sea que ha quedado con el tercer petardo, ¡Y encima un viernes! Porque vale que yo haya quedado con la petarda número dos, pero eso está perfectamente justificado.

—¿Cómo es que has quedado con ese? —Pregunto haciéndome el indiferente, aunque estoy casi seguro de que se me nota en la cara que estoy enfadado.

—Es muy simpático, no veo por qué no voy a poder quedar con él para tomar un par de cervecitas de mantequilla —Repone ella encogiéndose de hombros, como si fuese perfectamente normal que a ella, Adriana, la anti hombre huecos, le importase tres narices haber quedado con ese sujeto. —Además, tú has quedado con la McAdamia hembra, no veo por qué no voy a poder hacer yo lo mismo. —Agregó, dejándome totalmente sin argumentos.

Llegamos a donde estaban todos, Rose y Scarlett estaban sentadas en el banco de la derecha hablando sobre no sé qué de cual mientra que Albus y Scorpius echaban un pulso.

—Luego te reto eh Malfoy, ya verás que palizón te voy a dar. —Dijo en modo egocéntrico on, aunque estoy bromeando. Por muy raro que pueda parecer, el rubiales me cae bien. No voy a mentir, los nombrecitos que le pone tío Ron son bastante graciosos, pero Scorpius en sí es majo.

Albus le panea, porque mi hermanito ahí donde le véis tiene su fuerza. Después me toca el turno a mí y como tengo la rabia contenida después del enfrentamiento con "Jakie" gano sin problemas.

—¡¿Qué has quedado con el nuevo? —Se escucha desde el banco, y automáticamente todos prestamos atención a la conversación. Como bien he dicho antes, Adriana no es mucho de salir con nadie, y que ahora se decida a tener una cita, porque está más claro que el agua que quedar con un maromo a solas es una cita, pues se hace algo así como inusual.

—¡Oh, vamos! Tampoco es para tanto, solo vamos a tomar algo y dar una vuelta. No es nada de el otro mundo. —Dice Adri como si no le importase, aunque la conozco, y puedo ver en sus ojos un brillo de emoción que no había tenido nunca antes.

—Pues yo he quedado con Anya, la chica nueva. —Anuncio, aunque no causa tanto impacto como la noticia de Adriana.

—¡Pero qué novedad chico! —Se burla Scarlett de forma impertinente, porque ella en sí es impertinente.

—Pues está más buena que todas vosotras. —Me burlo con desdén, después sonrío con satisfacción al ver los caretos que me dedican las tres chicas.

Después vamos al Gran Comedor, porque increíblemente la hora de la comida ha llegado. Cada uno se sienta en su mesa, como de costumbre y entonces me fijo que el trío lalala no está por ninguna parte. Raro, pero que muy raro.

POV Jake

Después de que esos dos se marchasen fui en busca de Anya y Jefferson. Sin duda el plan estaba saliendo a la perfección. Entré en la habitación que nos habían asignado a los tres, pero allí no había nadie. Al principio cuando nos propusieron a los tres para la misión me pareció un poco descabellado, pero luego el plan me pareció intersante.

¿Motífagos? Casi podríamos hacernos llamar así, pero no, éramos mucho peores que eso. Después de la caída de Voldemort el mundo mágico "creía que estaba en paz y tranquilidad", claro, y vivieron felices y comieron perdices. Pues no, por supuesto que no. Muchos mortífagos siguieron con la causa, porque lo que Lord Voldemort pensaba lo pensaban muchos. Al principio el objetivo era acabar con Harry Potter, pero la causa era mucho más que un objetivo, era limpiar el mundo mágico de sangre sucias, era promover la magia oscura por encima de unos simples hechizos sin importancia. Era hacer algo grande para poder hacer un mundo mejor. Pero durante aquellos años los mortífagos iban por libre, o se juntaban en pequeños grupos, no había un líder que los uniese para luchar por lo que creían. Finalmente ese líder llegó y con él nuevos proyectos e ilusiones. Hades, se hacía llamar. Con él todo resurgió, pero el movimiento fue desde atrás, sin que nadie se diese cuenta de lo que se avecinaba. La gente dice que era pariente del mismísimo Lord Voldemort, cosa que impactó demasiado, aunque personalmente creo que son simples rumores. Lo que si estaba claro es que el tal "Hades" tenía grandes deseos de acabar con Harry Potter y para eso estoy aquí, bueno Jeff, An y yo. Hades estaba seguro de que los hijos de Potter estudiaban ahí, y su primer objetivo de venganza era darle donde más dolía. Hades nos encomendó esa tarea, y ahora mismo estamos sustituyendo a los tres estudiantes de honor de la academia McAdams. El golpe final sería en el viaje de fin de curso, nuestro trabajo sería meternos en sus vidas, hundírselas... Y cuando estuvieran tocados y hundidos él acabaría con sus vidas y con sus seres queridos. Entonces el grandísimo Potter buscaría venzanza y todo volvería a empezar de nuevo, como un círculo vicioso, pero esta vez la magia oscura se haría con el poder y todo volvería a ser como antes.

Durante la primera semana de estancia aquí habíamos descubierto demasiadas cosas de los Potter y sobre todo, a sus seres queridos. Sabía que Lily Luna Potter era la niña consentida de su familia, que todas las semanas le llegaban cartas de sus padres, que era muy popular entre los chicos de Hogwarts. También sabía lo que sus hermanos se preocupaban por ella y lo que la querían. Además habíamos investigado al chico mediano, al tal Albus, el buenazo de la familia. Se le veía buena persona, atento con los demás, preocupado por todos... Etc. Era un chico aplicado en sus clases, buen jugador de Quidditch, el perfecto alumno e hijo que todo el mundo desearía, aunque también tenía ciertos arranques Potter-Weasley que le daban peculiaridad. Y luego está él, James Sirius Potter, tío al que he cogido un tremendo asco desde el primer momento en que le vi. He decidido que le pienso destrozar la vida, y he notado que no se separa de la tal Adriana, a la cual pienso destrozar igual que él. Porque no me gusta nada que me menosprecien, que me traten como a un inferior, porque yo sé que soy perfecto y eso nadie lo puede poner en duda. Esos chicos no saben lo que les espera, realmente no lo saben. Porque nosotros tres vamos a hacer que su vida parezca un verdadero infierno.

* * *

><p>Y hasta aquí el capítulo, ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Algún review para mí? ¿Lo sigo, lo dejo?<p>

**¡Gracias por vuestro tiempooo!**


End file.
